


The Fun in Funambulist

by Lonyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonyn/pseuds/Lonyn
Summary: During the Assassin's Festival Ignis is intrigued by watching the funambulists taking their walk across the pipes above. He and his fellow Crownsguard member Nivalis Kiba decide to take the walk themselves, and under the scorching sun their feelings and desires come to a head. (Just a smutty oneshot prompted by a friend!)





	The Fun in Funambulist

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can blame Ladydanya for this bit of funambulist Ignis smut. She made me do it! *I have proof!!!* This is based during the Assassin’s Festival between Ignis and my OC Nivalis(In my fics she’s also a member of the Crownsguard and travels with their group, this would be a bit of an AU from her real journey :3). Hope you like it my friend xD (NSFW smut is belooow).

            The sun beat down on his neck, trickle of sweat beading and dropping down his back. This was tricky, finding your center of balance. Ignis was careful, one foot in front of the other, slow. People cheered below, but he couldn’t hear them, his heart beginning to pound. This was foolish wasn’t it? But it was such a palpitating thought. His core tightened as he drew in a breath, almost there. So close. The pounding increased, a bead of sweat at his brow slicked down his face. He felt a soft breeze and stilled, heart racing. An audible gasp sounded from the crowd, his brow furrowed at the curve the wind threw his way.

            It passed, he never wavered, calm and steeled nerves on the outside, pulsing rush on the inside. A new challenge. He would face it, determination washing over him. He placed another foot in front of the other and the crowd below erupted once more. Just one more step. He hopped down the pipe, a flurry of cheers and he let out the breath he’d begun to hold, swiping the sweat from his forehead. His heart was pumping fast, adrenaline still racing. He turned back around to watch as Nivalis took her turn.

            They’d watched the funambulists together, both of them in awe. He wanted to do it, yet he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to, but the look of excitement on Nivalis’s face was all he needed when she told him if he did it she’d do it too. He’d agreed, wanting to do it himself, but a slight thrill went through him at the thought of watching her walk across the pipe as well.

            She had just been cheering for him, her smile wide on her pretty freckled face. His heart beat a little faster when her honey hues caught his. She hopped up onto the pipe, focus becoming her features, she looked down to see the crowd cheering and stepped one long leg out in front of her, bare foot seeming to curl over the pipe. She’d mentioned being in ballet for a while as a child, and he could see it now just as he could see it in battle. There was a grace to her movements when it counted despite her tendency to be clumsy at times.

            She eased another foot in front of the other, taking a deep breath in, chest rising as focus deepened. He watched as she grew more comfortable. She was looking down at the pipe with her eyes, but her head was straight, back rigid as long legs took her easily across. He was in awe, she made it look so simple. His adrenaline seemed to quicken, blood pumping faster. He couldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t aroused by the sight of her taking this harrowing challenge on and crushing it with effortlessness. It was as if she was merely walking along the ground, no she was _gliding_.

            She was just about halfway, a gust of wind hit her back, and he thought his heart would stop, yet she simply ran the rest of the way across and leapt down. He moved forward, catching her in his arms as she laughed.

            “Did you see that?!” Her breathy voice was filled with excitement and he swallowed hard. Her tall body was hot against his, the sun beat down on them increasing the heat. His arms tightened slightly around her, her hands resting against his chest, and he watched a bead of sweat trickle down her neck. “That was amaz—” She tried to say, but stilled when he leaned in to swipe his tongue up her neck to catch the line of sweat, lips ending with a suck at the wild beat of her pulse. He could taste the salt on her skin, felt the quickening of her pulse beneath his mouth.

            He pulled back, darkened pools of honey staring back at him, he had a moment of doubt until her mouth crushed against his. Her lips parted and he sucked softly at her lower lip before entering her mouth and tasting her again. A soft whimper escaped her, and he realized they were too close to being discovered. He didn’t want this to stop; he wanted to continue this further.

            Reluctantly he broke away from her, grabbing her hand to pull her along the rooftop, around the corner, until she stopped him, pulling her back to him by his robes and he was kissing her once more. A fleeting thought hit him how public and open this was, but it left him at the pull of her hips, her fingertips pressing against his bare chest and scraping down. His mouth left hers, leaving her with a gasp as he pressed his lips back to her neck, nipping once, twice, until he pressed her back against the wall.

            These robes were making him hotter, too much fabric, yet not enough time. He found her lips again, his hand snaking up her bare stomach until his fingers slipped underneath her top, palm finding her breast. A quiet moan touched his ears, his thumb sliding across her heated skin when her nipple tightened underneath his touch. She sucked in a gasp, breath hot against his lips. When her hips rocked against his he felt the tightness grow ever present in his loins.

            Ignis slipped his hand up her thigh, running under the skirt of her robes, hand ducking beneath the shorts she wore underneath. Her legs spread, letting him dip his fingers down and slide through her folds finding her slick like her skin. Her back arched, two fingers slipped inside her, and she let out a moan when he heard the festival patrons cheer as another person took a leap of faith in the distance.

            He’d taken his own leap of faith as soon as he couldn’t get the thought of tasting the salt of her skin out of his head, and he wasn’t disappointed, listening to her soft moaning near his ear, feeling the tight pull of her heat, and the tug of her fists on his robes. He pumped his fingers a little faster, long strokes, to hear her gasp a little harder. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself calm, but was unraveling at the seams. They were both tightly wound, longing for the other for so long and it had come down to one simple festival challenge.

            He slipped his fingers out as he slid his finger over her clit, slow till he pressed a little harder. She pulled at his robes, sharp cry leaving her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She finally relaxed against him, her eyes fluttering open to meet his darkened emerald hues. He watched the swallow slowly rise and fall in her throat and he found her lips to kiss her once more. The need and desire to have each other fully was consuming them. Her hands pressed against the bare skin of his chest and he eased her down onto the ground, sun beating down on his back more fully.

            He didn’t care, all he cared about was his mouth finding more of her skin. She pulled his collar over his head, tried to tug his robe away before she gave up to push the belt down his hips to take his pants with it. He let out a grunt, controlling himself from taking her now. Despite being exposed and out in the open, he wanted to take as much time as he could to please her, make her feel good. Getting her off had the added benefit of arousing him further.

            He removed her collar as well, undoing the belt across her chest and sliding her top up. His mouth found her nipple, sucking the hardened peak into his mouth and listening to her gasp as she writhed beneath him. She was as sensitive as he thought she’d be, relishing in her little noises, those movements. The heat from above spurred him on as he pushed up on his arms to give her a kiss, small smirk spreading on his lips.

            “You are quite the funambulist, Nivalis,” his husky voice touched her ears. “You made it look far too simple for such a daunting task.”

            “You, ah,” her breath hitched when his hand slid over her breast to softly squeeze. “You’re the one who made it look simple.” She breathed, hips arching into his and he grunted when she brushed against his hardened cock. “Ignis,” his name ghosted from her lips and he shuddered at the sound of it; he wanted to hear it again.

            He pushed her robe open below her belt, pulling off her shorts and setting them aside. He was glad he didn’t have to worry about the clunky items at their belt that they’d taken off prior to their walk. He eased down between her open legs,  and she reached up to pull him back down to kiss her. The rock of her hips brought her center closer to his cock and he was aching to finally feel her surrounding him.

            “I very much enjoyed watching you.” He said and he could see the blush on her cheeks at the way he said that. He crushed her lips again, the fire reigniting and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins at the thought and sight of her making that trip. He groaned again, her hand was around his shaft and he pulled it away. “Patience, my dear,” He panted.

            “Ignis, please,” She begged, and he finally caved, no longer able to deny himself when she was begging him for it. He guided himself, tip sinking slowly into her slick heat, and he grunted, breathily panting as he slipped further inside her. She arched her hips, taking him completely, both of them stilling at the feel of the other.

            Finding her lips again he finally eased back out of her only to slide back in. If this were any other time, a time where he had his wits about him, not this sun drunk feeling and heated view of her earlier to guide him to letting go of that control, he would’ve given this much more time. More time that she deserved to feel good, but damn did this feel good too.

            She moaned when he quickened his pace, faster, bodies even hotter at the new exertion. Her hips met his in near perfect rhythm, back arching, chasing that release that he was aiming for. He would’ve never expected her to engage in something like this too, but he couldn’t help himself. For once he threw his control out the window, and in the moment he didn’t regret it.

            He could feel her clenching him, body ready for that release, and he was not far behind, breathy pants escaping his own mouth. The heat was fogging his senses, his heart beating faster as he pumped in and out of her, thrusts a little harder and she was coming undone beneath him. She tightened around his cock, and a deep shudder ran the length of his back as he stilled within her.

            He was out of breath, felt like he’d run more than he’d run this entire journey so far. They were both so tightly wound, needing that release and now he was shaking as he kept himself from crushing her. They were both a mess, so hot, sweaty, but he couldn’t deny that he liked the taste of her salt as he kissed her lips.

            He parted from her, breathy laugh escaping them both. “That was unexpected,” he said, easing off of her and she laughed a little harder, pink still touching her tanned cheeks.

            “You started it,” She accused, and he helped her up so they could adjust their clothing. He did the best he could with his robe, she’d tugged and grabbed so hard it was askew and he was having a hard time fixing it. He watched her pull her top down, latching the belt again around her chest, and he took in a deep breath at still seeing the bare swathes of her skin. “So… um…” She hummed low, the realization of what had conspired between them was hitting them both.

            He pulled the collar to his costume back on as she fumbled with hers in her hands. “I apologize for… The way this transpired…”

            “I… Well… It’s not as though I didn’t want to do it…” She mumbled.

            “You mistake me, my dear,” He gave her a smile. “I didn’t intend to… I had wished to court you properly…” He was suddenly nervous himself. “I’ve always held a fondness for you…”

            “So you’ve… You’ve thought about this?” She asked tentatively, not meeting his eyes just yet.

            “I’ve thought of this and more, Nivalis.” He said, moving closer so he could pull her nearer to him. “I would not have acted so hastily if I had not thought of this before. However, I didn’t imagine it to be up on a rooftop in the blazing sun.” He saw her unable to hide her smile and he turned her to face him. “Have _you_ thought of us the same way?”

            She nodded, “I’ve always liked you, Ignis…” She breathed and he couldn’t help but lean closer to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and he enjoyed the feel of it, but pulled away when he heard voices. He quickly looked himself over, making sure they were properly dressed when someone came around the corner.

            “Oh, hello! There you are! We were wondering where you two went!” It was the head festival worker for the walk.

            “Ah, yes, we were exploring the rooftops. It seems we’ve gotten a taste for the life of a funambulist.” Ignis said smoothly.

            “Well, we were going to give you both some medallions as a prize! You two walked across the fastest of anyone we’ve seen!” The man said excitedly.

            “I must say, I believe she is more deserving of the prize.” Ignis pointed to Nivalis. “She was far more skilled at this than I.”

            He ushered the both of them to a ladder so they could climb back down, Ignis grabbing her hand and helping her once at the bottom. That shy smile creeped to her lips, cheeks rosy, and he wondered how he could have missed these looks so many times before.

            When they were done gathering their prize they made their way back to the hotel, figuring they could give their medallions to Noctis and Prompto who seemed to have more enjoyment for the prizes this festival had to offer. He felt as though they’d already won their own prize of finally coming together after pining over one another all these years.

            The hotel was much cooler as they walked inside heading up the stairs and stopping outside the door. She’d tugged on his hand and he felt her lips on his. On the walk over they’d decided to keep this quiet. The others didn’t need to know for now, plus the childish teasing would’ve been endless. He didn’t want her to endure that, so for now they’d have to steal quiet kisses where they could.

            “How about a shower?” She smiled and he found himself nodding. He opened the door, not seeing anyone, and letting her inside. He thought they were alone, almost reaching for her when he heard the guys’ voices out on the balcony.

            Prompto bounded back inside, happy and chipper at the prizes he and Noct acquired. “Hey, guys, where have you been?” He asked, Noctis and Gladio heading in behind him. Gladio didn’t look too pleased, arms crossed over his chest. He’d already heard about how many times the boys had caught him trying to hook up during the festival.

            “We were admiring the prowess of the walkers.” Ignis told them, catching Nivalis nodding from beside him.

            “Again?” Noctis asked. “Why don’t you two just do it already?” He said, and Ignis stilled.

            “Pardon?” He asked, fixing his glasses real quick.

            “Oh, we did do the walk!” Nivalis quickly said and Noctis let out a soft gasp.

            “Wait you did?! Why didn’t you tell us?!”

            Ignis cleared his throat, “Ah, we didn’t want to distract you from your fun.”

            “Jeez, Iggy, looks like you missed the sunscreen on your back,” He heard Prompto chuckle. “Hey, your sunburn kind of looks funny. Almost… like a handprint.” Ignis swallowed hard, glancing to see Niva’s lips pursed and a blush forming on her cheeks. “What’d you do, put your hand on your hip so long it slipped to your back?”

            “Perhaps,” He said uneasily, trying to avoid their prying.

            “What’s up with those scratches on your chest?” Noctis suddenly asked.

            “Oh that? Must be this insufferable belt. Damn these cursed robes!” Ignis said, seeing Gladio eying him, wheels turning until something clicked and he inwardly groaned knowing Gladio must have figured it out.

            “Wait a minute, Specs! You didn’t!?”

            Ignis waved a hand at him, passing him by as he took the collar off of his costume. “Surely I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gladio.”

            “Did what?” Noctis asked.

            “Nothing,” Gladio barked at Noct. “You wouldn’t understand it anyway.” Ignis saw the Prince shrug as he and Prompto began to chat, Gladio glaring down at him. “Can’t believe you, Specs. Meanwhile Blondie and Princess kept—ugh!!” He growled low.

            Ignis shot him a look, smirk on his face, “Jealous? Taking the walk is a rather invigorating experience. You should certainly try it,” He heard Nivalis burst into laughter, a little snort as she tried not to.

            “I _knew_ it. ‘Took the walk’ my ass.”

            “We did take the walk,” She tossed the bag of tokens his way. “I made it across pretty fast.” Ignis could see her trying to hide a cheekier smile.

            “Unbelievable,” Gladio grumbled. “You two finally!? Ugh, I’m taking a walk.”

            “Ooh wanna go to the chocobo races?” Prompto asked, receiving no answer from him as he left the room. Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle, then saw the smile Nivalis gave him, just for him. He quietly scolded himself for not allowing this to happen sooner, yet the deeper they got into their journey the more desperate it all seemed to be. It was nice to be able to enjoy themselves while they still had the time do so.


End file.
